radio_retrofuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Retrofuture Wiki
Welcome to the Multiverse of Radio Retrofuture A Youtube Channel that glues the international Steampunk and other retro-futuristic Communities together. The Library The Association of Ishtar archives all reports on events, suspects, creatures, phenomena and devices in the Library. Dedicated Associates compiles these files to inform other members about possible threats and how to deal with them. Jump straight to the Library section for the reports and research done by the Association of Ishtar The Association of Ishtar "Welcome Aspirant. Have a seat. Let me tell you a bit about, us.... I am sure you heard stories. We even appeared in one of those Penny Dreadsfulls. A very incorrect depiction of what we do or how we are organised, I assure you. It might even have been the case that one of us wrote it to confuse the public... So, let's start from the top. The Association of Isthar is a secret society with Associates all around the world. We Seek out Rifts that have appeared in the last decades and explore the worlds that lay beyond them to gather knowledge and seek out threats to our world, which we refer to as Atlas. I know it sounds simple... Exciting even. But most worlds are mundane at best. Barren, sometimes. But those which are, exciting... Those really don't exist..." Enter the library for all Available files Help us to write the initial rules for submissions To create a file, just click create page in the top right corner Themes and Layout All entries, are to be written from the perspective of the Association. We focus on the Cyberpunk in the past (past being any historical period) definition of Steampunk to constrain the themes and subjects, as genres are supposed to do. The point is to promote Retrofuturism as a High Concept genre and a sub-genre of Science Fiction. Other genres that are welcome are Cosmic Horror, Science Fiction and Low (non-magical) Fantasy. We do urge writers to create their own creates to make the universe of AoI a unique one, and avoid typical monsters or interpretation of these. Check out our Format for a general impression of the layout of a file-entry. Characters and Associates To maintain secrecy Associates only refer to each other by their numbers. Many Associates may never even learn each others first name. Afraid a number has already been used. Don't worry. Numbers are reassigned again in case an Associate quits, is killed, etc. In case you want an Associate to have a file of his, her or its own. Make sure it follows the guideline. Belgium might be a strange place, but coming from there is not sufficient to warrens your own file. Nor is having a spiffy gadget. Some guidelines Make sure your submissions: - Although the canon is meant to be loose, 'P-5 or 'Interplanar Atrophy' is a universal fact of Rift-travel. Characters and objects are not meant to remain longer than 40 days outside their Plane of Origins. - Focus on High Concept idea's and stories - Are (potentially) related to Rifts, interdimensional or Alien threats. This includes individuals that dabble in ALien technology. Canon en open ends We don't want to get in the way of peoples creativity or be restrained by what other writers wrote before. After all, The Association may be wrong, ignorant, biased towards, or record falsehoods about the subjects of their files. If writers want, they can submit their own canons in which they details what information is correct, wrong or what is a genuine threat to Atlas. Therefore we repose to leave some questions open within their submissions for other writers to explore at a later time. Format starts with Instructions to Associates: A introductory text that instructs associates on how to act when they encounter, or seek out, the subject of these files. The purpose is to set the mood and build up suspense. Description description of the subjects appearance, location and unique traits. Also includes examples of how these traits manifest. Note: Though files might look descriptive at first glance, attempt to use the "show, don't tell" rule of writing. Encounterslog of events were the traits of the subject become obvious to the Association. These could include logs, articles, interviews with Associates, witnesses and the subjects. categories, examples - Experiments - Additional Logs, diaries, interviews - Personal opinions from Association members 'Blacking Out' or redacting text. For adding some mystery, or leave revelations for future files you can black-out information. This could be because the information is sensitive, could incriminate innocent people or allies or because is a potential sanity hazard. Unfortunately this wiki does not allow colouring lines. Instead, to black-out text hold the ALT-key and type on the num-pad "219" (and let go of ALT). Then " █ " will appear. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse